


soft and smooth

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Glove Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Basically just smut. Maybe a hint of plot. Mostly just Rey obsessing over Kylo getting her off while wearing his leather gloves.





	soft and smooth

It’s dark - the  _Finalizer_  always is. Rey shivers, still not used to being prisoner on this ship, yet somehow still treated with a modicum of respect. She’s caged in Kylo Ren’s chambers, where he lets himself slowly become more of himself around her. She’s seen his face daily now, been extended kindnesses like warmer clothing, good food, and a comfortable bed. 

Granted, the bed is  _his_ , and he always sleeps next to her.

But together in his space they’ve become companionable. He’s nice to her. Rey is nice to him in return. Kylo is protecting her from Snoke and she’s forever going to be grateful for that.

Except the gratitude is twisting her dreams, turning them into things she’s never thought before. Or felt. Or wanted to feel.

Like his hand between her legs, the warm leather smooth against her tanned skin. She’s had many dreams about it, how large his hands would be on her slender body, how gentle he could and would be with her. Rey often thinks that Kylo views her as glass about to break, that he must be gentle with her.

He doesn’t have to be gentle, but she likes that he is.

She wakes at night after one of these dreams, unfamiliar wetness pooled between her legs, on her panties. Intuitively, she knows what she should do. What she’d  _like_  to do. But this isn’t her bed, her quarters. It feels wrong.

Kylo walks into the room, still dressed head to toe in his First Order regalia, exhaustion clear on his face. “You’re back late,” Rey observes, trying to distract from her situation - the flush on her cheeks, the way she presses her legs firmly together under the blankets.

He raises an eyebrow at her, studying her. Rey feels the familiar press of him at the edges of her mind, not forcing his way in, but asking without words why she’s  _really_  finding his presence curious. Before she can block it, a flash of  _need_  shoots through her mind and he sees it. Can sense her desperation. His eyebrow arches a little higher, but he doesn’t mock.

“Have you ever…?” he asks.

“No,” Rey asks. She doesn’t know what he was going to ask, specifically, but still knows that the answer is no. She’s never done any of it.

Kylo hums. He kicks off his boots but leaves the rest of his clothing on, doing as he usually does in the evenings. Most of the time, he’s too tired to even bother changing. Whatever Snoke has him doing day in and day out wears him thin, works him to bone deep exhaustion that sometimes Rey can feel emanating from the man. This curious man who is now sitting down on the bed next to her, under the blankets, not a flicker of judgment on his face.

“Try it,” he says simply.

Rey’s cheeks flush crimson and she knows he can see her even in the darkness, her reaction to what he’s telling her to do.

“Do it. You’ll like it,” he adds.

A shuddering breath leaves Rey’s mouth before she bites on her lips and squishes her legs together, the pressure giving her just a little relief, but not nearly enough.

Rey watches as he settles in the bed, against the headboard, watching her through dark, ragged hair. “I see your dreams, you know,” Kylo says simply. “When you’re asleep, you let down every wall. I see  _everything_.”

She looks alarmed, but Kylo’s face remains neutral, his dark gaze heavy and calculating. “I can give you what you want,” he tells her. “The things you dream about trying. If you’d let me. Do you want that?” Kylo watches as she considers, and then adds, “Do you trust me, Rey?”

In her desperation and curiosity, Rey comes to the conclusion that yes, she really does. Because this is Kylo Ren, who hasn’t hurt her in weeks. He’s fed her, clothed her, treated her like a human. Because he’s not judging for her weaknesses and her urges. Because he’s handsome, and he’s far more trustworthy than anyone else Rey has ever met.

Rey swallows past a lump in her throat and nods. In seconds, she feels Kylo’s hand on her thigh, smoothing up over her skin, and  _maker_  - it feels better than Rey could have ever imagined. His touch is hot as fire, leaving her skin tingling where the smooth leather of his gloves left an invisible mark. His touch is hesitant, reverent, and Rey lets her eyes flutter closed as soon as his hands begin to explore her body.

Kylo coaxes her back on the bed, his hand at her torso, before sliding his hand back down, easily sliding into her panties, cupping her cunt before ever touching between the folds. He’s memorizing every part of her, just as she’s memorizing his every touch, taking note of what’s good, and what’s not so good, so she can try to replicate the feeling later, because she knows she’ll need to. There’s no way this is going to ever happen again. She’s just a scavenger, she’s nobody. Unremarkable, forgettable. A First Order hostage.

But then Kylo’s mouth is peppering loose kisses along her neck, coaxing moans from her ruby red lips, swollen from her desperate attempts to bite her lip and pretend she was fine.

She’s fire under his touch and he can feel how slick and wet she is against the leather of his gloves. Rey knows she should feel embarrassed for being so wanton, so desperate, but she’s not. Not when her fantasy is unfolding before her very eyes.

The smooth leather of his gloves is tantalizing, and part of Rey wishes she could feel his skin on hers, but this is  _so good_ , and she just might die if he moves his hand away for even just a second. Kylo swirls his fingers over her clit, eliciting a low moan from her mouth, her back arching off the bed. He sits up, pressing her hips back down into the mattress. “No,” he says, commanding her. “Stay like this. Trust me.”

“I do,” she breathes. Her eyes flicker open for just a second, connecting with his. Her skin is flushed red, and she looks like sin itself manifested in his bed. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, Kylo slips a finger easily inside of her, memorizing the way her cunt clenches around the intrusion, the way Rey’s expression changes. Her mouth drops open and her brow furrows just slightly, but not in pain - in  _surprise_. That something could ever feel so good. She grasps at the blankets, not realizing in one hand she’s grasped his cowl instead, anchoring herself to Kylo, to his ministrations.

He teases his finger slowly in and out of her, watching as she rolls her hips against his hand, eager for more.  _Desperate_ for more. She’s so wet that there’s next to no resistance against his fingers, and it’s a lovely feeling.

Kylo adds a second finger, Rey’s moans music to his ears. “Oh,” she breathes, her whole body trembling.

She’s already so close. It’s astounding, the effect he has on her, how he can light her whole body up like this, suddenly become her whole world. Kylo removes his hand from where he’s holding her hips down, choosing instead to flick the blankets back, to look at where she’s got her sleep pants around her knees, her legs parted as much as she can with the offending garments still in the way.

Wetness from her cunt glistens on his black gloves and he watches as her body takes his fingers so easily, so willingly. Rey moves her hips in rhythm with his fingers, pleasure clear across her features. If Kylo wasn’t so exhausted, he’d probably want to join her, but as it is, he gets much more satisfaction out of watching her unravel under his touch.

He crooks his fingers and her whimper tells him that he should  _definitely_ do that again. When he does, her eyes flicker open and she looks almost panicked. Kylo raises an eyebrow and stills his hand. “Everything alright?” he asks.

“I -,” she breathes. She can’t describe how she’s feeling. “I’m -”

“Does it hurt?” he tries to clarify. Rey shakes her head. With a knowing smile, Kylo says, “Breathe and relax. Let it happen. It’s good.”

Rey feels such pressure pooling in her abdomen, between her legs, the way her body clenches so tightly around his two fingers. The leather is so smooth, and it’s almost too much as he slides his other hand down between her legs as well. Kylo crooks his fingers inside of her, and brushes his other hand over her clit, rubbing small circles with gentle pressure.

She tugs on his cowl, her breathing labored, her chest heaving with each breath she takes. “Let go, Rey,” Kylo coaxes her. “Feel it.”

Rey’s mouth drops open in surprise and Kylo watches with reverence as Rey falls apart under his touch, her whole body trembling, her cunt squeezing impossibly tight around his fingers. She comes for what feels like forever, his touches lessening as she starts to come down from it, soft little whimpers replacing the low moans he’d drawn out of her.

When she squeaks, he pulls his fingers out of her, staring for a moment at the wetness gathered on his gloves. She’s so disheveled, half-dressed and dripping wet on his blankets. Kylo can still hear her labored breathing. 

Rey tugs weakly on his cowl, and when they make eye contact, she looks at him differently. Her gaze says so much, and her hands, though trembling, seem so confident as they tug on his clothing until he’s leaning over her, breath puffing out on her lips. 

Without hesitation, she kisses him. His heart soars.


End file.
